The Wedding Jacket
by Clare bear 48
Summary: The journey of the wedding jacket that Sully wore on his wedding day.


The Story of the Wedding Shirt

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

The young buckskin clad Indian women were all seated around the smouldering fire in the Moon Lodge. They were giggling and whispering, about all things private to them, mainly at the expense of some poor warrior or other victim of their imaginations. Each woman concentrated intently on the task they were performing. Excitement was being generated by the young woman Snowbird. Her name was from her birth position in the north and the moon's earth renewal season, her animal was the snow goose hence the origin of her name and her sisters'. She was soon to marry at long last the warrior's son Cloud Dancing, so named as he was born on a day when his father had seen these amazing cloud formations dancing in the heavens. So magnificent were they that he'd named his son after them.

Cloud Dancing had been outside Snowbird's lodge for months and they had had long talks under his blanket for many, many hours. They were so much in love that the future was bright and they didn't seem to have a care in the world. They were so wrapped up with each other.

She had liked the look of him the moment he and his father had joined their tribe. They had travelled from a tribe not too far from Colorado. She could not remember seeing him before but he remembered her from the big gatherings that occurred annually near Sand Creek when all the tribes of the Cheyenne Nation met in the direction of the south in the Harvest Moon season.

Black Kettle had watched with interest and sometimes amusement at the antics of the young couple. His heart leapt and he thanked the Great Spirit for bringing together another happy young couple to help make the tribe stronger. Their children and their children's; children held great hope for the future of their nation.

Now Snowbird was focussed on giving Cloud Dancing the most exotic gift she could for their upcoming wedding. All the women had banded together; collecting for her all the materials she would need for her to make the creation she had in her mind. Cloud Dancing was going to look magnificent in this garment. Tall and handsome with his long black hair, his stature held her in awe that he only looked at her as a mate. Having the blessing of the spirits a date for good fortune was arranged by the Medicine Man, Cloud Dancing's father who was teaching him the arts of this trade, about gathering herbs and learning all about the essential knowledge he'd need in the future to become a Medicine Man.

The teachings were in the form of oral stories handed down for generations, teaching of the healing within the Mother Earth. His mentor had said, "Everything you will need Mother Earth will provide."

Snowbird had beaten the hide till it had softness that it could be used for a baby. It had been a labour of love and all the other women admired the feel of the tanned skin. Then she had dyed it with the dye extracted from the roots of the earth so that its colour represented the Mother Earth from which they had come.

The Peyote beading was prepared on looms and incorporated the colours of sky and earth entwined with other significant colours from his birth position on the medicine wheel. Also being beaded within the lodge were moccasins, cradle boards and other adornments. Baskets were woven and beautiful blankets and clothing made by the various women.

Their excited chatter was wafting through the hills from their lodge a distance from the main camp.

Each month the women met and the wedding garment was nearly completed. It was such an elaborate garment that Snowbird had admiration from all her sisters. It was indeed the most beautiful wedding jacket to behold. The quills of the porcupine set it off superbly.

….

The night before the wedding Snowbird had presented Cloud Dancing the wedding garment softly saying, "I have made this for you to wear, it is a symbol of my love and devotion to you. I have included all the colours of the four directions to bring us good fortune and may the spirits bless us."

Looking at the exquisite shirt he was overcome with emotions. Never had he seen such a beautiful wedding present, realizing how much time effort and love was taken to create it. Sighing he said, "Snowbird I will be honoured to wear this tomorrow, it is beautiful." Looking into her dark brown eyes from under the blanket he bent his head and kissed her softly.

The next morning Snowbird dressed in a long white buckskin dress of the softest leather. Her sisters and mother had spent time adding beads, feathers, stones and tassels to make her look like the beautiful bride she was. The traditional colours on the dress included White for east, Blue for south, Yellow for west and Black for north. These four colours represent the four points of the earth. Snowbird also wore moccasins and a wreath made of maize which symbolized fertility.

Her family then accompanied her leading the horse Cloud Dancing had given Snowbird as a dowry. She was nervous but the moment she saw him dressed in the elaborate shirt waiting for her outside their new lodge her heart swelled with pride. He was the most magnificent brave she had ever seen. Surrounded by the other tribe members his eyes only saw her.

Finally after what seemed an eternity the horse carrying his bride stopped in front of him. Gently Cloud Dancing lifted Snowbird from the horse and into his arms. Turning towards the gathered members of the tribe they were evidently ready to become one.

They ceremoniously washed their hands in the clay bowl held by the oldest woman and man in the tribe. As a symbol of washing away the old before commencing the new life they were about to embark on. Then together, they moved in directions from north to south and east to west, to offer their blessings to Mother Earth.

The medicine man blessed the union and thanked the spirits and Black Kettle did the same.

After the celebrations the members of the jubilant gathering left. Snowbird and Cloud Dancing turned to the tee-pee and he held up the flap for her to shyly enter. Their hearts were pounding with anticipation for the evening and days ahead as they began their lives as a couple.

…..

Cloud Dancing was sadly alone with his turbulent thoughts remembering when Snowbird had married him after months of standing outside her lodge playing her a love tune on his flute. Afterwards they had spent many long hours talking under his blanket. Being young they had shared dreams of a long bright future together. How things can change in a heartbeat through no fault of their own. Time had ravished the tribe and it's people he was now the only one left from this band.

When Snowbird had ridden toward him on the horse he had given to her he had been the proudest man in the tribe. He proudly wore the elaborate garment that Snowbird had fashioned with her own hands. Together they had dreamt so many dreams; so many had eventuated and become a reality. When he had used his strong arms to lower her to the ground in a bonding ceremony he only wished both his own parents could have been there to share the moment. His father had held a prominent position in the tribe. He was a truly a great warrior and Medicine Man.

The lodge had been a happy one with the arrival of children to make a man's heart burst with pride. Snowbird and Cloud Dancing had been soul partners and had a strong bond that few ever managed to attain.

…..

The spirits had brought him back to this spot in the middle of the woods again and again; but now it was his brother who was calling him. Cloud Dancing had come to give Sully his most precious possession. It was all that had been salvaged from the terrible day some months before. How this had survived he was at a loss to even comprehend but survive it had. It had been many moons since he had proudly worm this immaculate item, the one thing that reminded him of his beloved wife and soul mate Snowbird. It had remained in their lodge all those blissful years since they'd become one.

There and been the normal ups and downs as there inevitably where in such a union. They had had many children, now some scattered into other groups, many had not survived the harsh elements sent by the creator. Their last had been taken at the hands of One Eye and his renegade band of Dog Soldiers when Dr Mike had been kidnapped some moons ago. Both had healed from their individual dark places after discovering the last resting place of Black Kettle's tribe at Washita earlier this year.

…

Placing his mind in a silent place Sully waited. He knew the connection to his brother Cloud Dancing was strong and after eluding Custer he had followed his path. The knowledge of his brother's presence had drawn him to this place for days. Sully seated cross-legged and very still, his eyes closed and his mind empty.

In the small clearing a soft stream of sun light filtered through the leaves. There was no sound to disturb the tranquillity and nothing in this that showed it's significants to the man seated waiting.

Suddenly he stood in anticipation, and then Cloud Dancing was standing in front of him wearing the wedding shirt Michaela had made for Sully. Gratefully they embraced without a word, happy to be together again.

Emotionally Sully said, "I have missed my brother."

Cloud Dancing looked drawn, and sallow. He only nodded and indicated they should sit. He placed a bag to the side saying, "You will marry soon."

Sully responded, "Yeah, but that's not why I came..."

"A good marriage is one of the most important things a man can make in his lifetime," his friend continued.

Sully acknowledged his brothers wise words with a nod.

Once again without a pause Cloud Dancing said, "We are the lucky ones. We found women strong enough to carry the weight of a good marriage."

Sully nodded again, thoughtful of Mike and the advice his brother was saying.

"That you will find happiness with a wife, this reminds me of the happiness I had with Snow Bird." Cloud Dancing spoke in a voice that was reminiscent of memories.

Sadly Sully replied in a lowered voice, "We think of her often."

Cloud Dancing stated, "I do not, I do not have to." Gesturing to the surrounds around he continued. "She fills me." Unrolling the bundle he'd brought with him he stated, "That is why I no longer need this." He handed Sully the magnificent Indian wedding shirt and went on."This was my marriage shirt from Snow Bird. You must wear it for us on your wedding day. I discovered it in the remnants of our lodge at Washita," he finished sadly.

Overcome Sully held it to his chest when he said, "I wanted you to be my best man, to stand at my side."

Cloud Dancing knew of this custom revealing, "Best man after all that has happened? I often wonder if I am still a man at all."

Astounded by Cloud Dancing's reply Sully remembered why he'd come to see his brother, "'Course you are, you're a thousand times the man Custer is...Cloud Dancin', he's put a bounty on your head."

A look of disbelief moved over Cloud Dancing's face. "Why is this? I no longer ride with the Dog Soldiers. I have no heart for their bloodshed. I am alone, of no harm to anyone."

Trying to explain Sully said, "Custer wants you 'cause you're a leader, a Medicine Man." He knew the Generals fear of the power his brother still had.

"If Custer is meant to kill me, there is nothing I can do to stop this," Cloud Dancing stated.

Gloomily Sully responded, "Yes, there is. Run. Get as far away from here as you can."

Cloud Dancing answered back, "One cannot run from fate."

Suddenly, Cloud Dancing rose to his feet abruptly, taking the remains of his pack saying determinedly, "I will be this "best man" for you."

"No! No, it's too dangerous!" Sully responded.

Cloud Dancing smiled wistfully, then disappeared into the nearby bush.

Sully quickly picked up his bow and pulled an arrow from his quiver. He took aim into the bushes, his back to Custer who was breaking into the clearing behind him. Hearing the soldiers Sully lowered his bow and turned slowly, observing several rifles were trained on him. Custer was angry that Cloud Dancing had slipped through his fingers once again and took Sully as his prisoner even though he couldn't prove his suspicions that he'd been with the Medicine Man at all. He only set him free to walk home after several long hours.

…..

Finally the anticipated day arrived that Sully had been yearning for. He was to marry Michaela and by the afternoon they would be man and wife.

Standing in Jake's barber's shop he knew what he was about to do would irritate his soon to be mother-in-law, but as far as he was concerned it was a no contest. He shrugged into the ornate wedding shirt pausing for a moment thinking about his brother's wife and the love she had sewn into the design. Brushing his fingers over the quills he sighed and said a prayer to the Great Spirit that her love would be felt by them all on this day, that she would always be there protecting them all.

Michaela stood there watching as her bridesmaids and matrons of honour parted to reveal Sully. She drew in a breath of surprise and appreciation seeing him dressed in a Cheyenne wedding shirt. He looked every bit the man she loved, remaining true to his uniqueness. Not knowing where he had acquired this beautiful gift she suspected it came from their friend Cloud Dancing who was standing by Sully dressed in the wedding shirt she had lovingly crafted for Sully.

…..

Later in the day she leaned in and rested her head against Sully's chest. Michaela began to finger the colourful, ornate trimmings on his Indian wedding shirt and, asked its origin.

"It was Cloud Dancin's, from his weddin' ta Snowbird," he answered quietly. "He gave it to me when I went out into the bush a'fore Custer found me. He asked me ta wear it. I didin' think ya'd mind?"

"I don't mind, it's absolutely beautiful. It suits you," she responded lovingly. "You looked so handsome standing there with Cloud Dancing and the reverend I am pleased you wore it. Now it feels like our Indian friends are here with us, as well sharing our happiness."

He lovingly kissed her forehead. "When I saw ya' I was so full of pride. Ya looked so beautiful," he murmured. "This isn' the dress your ma brought ya?" he questioned.

"Long story," she replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"We both got some stories to tell later, huh!" he said with a smile pulling her closer.

….

After the glorious honeymoon in Denver Michaela folded the elaborate wedding shirt of Sully's in tissue paper and placed it lovingly in a trunk. Enfolded in its creases she placed a wedding picture with the story of their incredible love written on the back.

…..

It remained in the attic for approximately 150 years when it was discovered by an inquisitive great-great granddaughter Michaela, who gently unfolded it and brought it downstairs to show to her folks. Her father had tears in his eyes as he recalled the verbal history of the family and how the names of Michaela, Katie and of the men only using their surnames in the following generations. Looking at the wedding photo in awe that it was so well preserved and running his fingers over the hide.

Sully's wife Colleen was fascinated and taking it to a picture framer discussed the best way to preserve this magnificent garment. So the wedding shirt first hand crafted generations ago by a young Cheyenne bride of the name Snowbird was framed and presented to the current Sully on the anniversary of his marriage to his loving wife. It was placed on a wall in the homestead that the first Sully had built with love for his beloved wife Michaela. It remains there to this day as a reminder how love can transcend generations and still be true. Imagine the stories it had witnessed and could tell!

The End

Originally, Native American beads were carved from natural materials like shells, coral, turquoise and other stones, copper and silver, wood, amber, ivory, and animal bones, horns, and teeth. Glass beads were not used until the colonists brought them from Europe 500 years ago, but like horses, they quickly became part of American Indian culture. Today glass beads, particularly fine seed beads, are the primary materials for traditional beaders of many tribes.

The Moon Lodge is the place of women, where women gather during their menstrual time to be at-one with each other and the changes occurring in their bodies. Long ago, during this special time of moon cycles, women were removed from duties of family and allowed to retreat to the Moon Lodge to enjoy the company of their Sisters. 


End file.
